wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Yueguang
Night's criminal altsona. Obviously the killing other people via lies and deceit is made up. 月光 (Yuè guāng). Literal translation: Moonlight In literature, moonlight is often used to symbolize an evil plan, or evil in general. When the author mentions the moon, or moonlight, it often strengthens the evil or antagonist in the story. Appearance Yueguang looks a little strange for a NightWing. Their mainscales are dark grey instead of the usual black color and they have a light grey, almost white underbelly. Like Night, they have light grey talons almost matching the color of their underbelly, a slim build, somewhat pale ivory horns, and one white avian wing with both of their wings slowly fading to a shade of dark red near the wingtips. Unlike Night, their avian wing is located on their right side instead of their left. They can be seen wearing a pair of wayfarer-framed glasses with reflective lenses, concealing the appearance of their eyes. Removing their glasses will reveal that the color of their sclera and iris are black while their pupil is pure white. There is a nasty-looking scar stretching across their right eye that is mostly covered by their glasses. Personality Yueguang's personality is a complete 180 from Night's personality. They actively seek out dragons to kill and are not afraid of striking up a conversation with their victims before slaughtering them. They are described as a devious and cunning being, often befriending their victims through lies and/or deceit before actually killing them. History It is believed that Yueguang came into existence during Night's younger years when they went through a rough patch in their life, formed by the excessive negative thoughts coming from Night. In a way, they are a physical manifestation of the negative and violent emotions that Night has kept bottled up for quite some time. When Night found out about YueGuang's existence, they treated them like a sibling, unaware of what Yueguang was. Any time Night had a bad day, Yueguang would ask Night what was wrong and as soon as a name was heard, Yueguang had already picked their next target. As Night aged, however, they became more aware of what Yueguang truly is and never wanted to see them again. Soon, Night was able to get rid of Yueguang. This sudden betrayal by who they thought was their best friend had drastically negatice effects on Yueguang and they vanished, never to be seen again. To this day, the location of Yueguang is unknown. Abilities Mentioned earlier, Yueguang is a master at manipulating the feelings of others in order to gain their trust. When they fight, they display decent knowledge in many forms of martial arts, most notably Systema and Arnis. The weapons that they use are two spear-like swords that can connect at the hilt to create a glaive and a somewhat larger sword with a blade that angles downwards much like a kukri. The weapons have been named "Thorns" and "Claw" respectively. Thanks to their slim build, they are quite agile, often able to land a hit or two on their victims before their victims get a good glimpse of them. Relationships Night (Neutral)-Yueguang still hates Night for throwing them out, but still hopes that Night will eventually come to terms with their existence and accept them for the fact that they are both equal halves of a whole in a way. Quotes "You don't understand, do you? I AM you. We are the same and you cannot hide from it." -Yueguang to Night "You're throwing me out? Why...?" -Yueguang to Night shortly before vanishing Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:NightWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (Nightshifter the NightWing)